Field of the Invention
The prevention relates to an inspecting method, in particular relates to a method of inspecting if stability and the setpoint of pressure switch are within the standard range.
Description of Prior Art
In the fluid circuit of an actuator used for supplying fluids from a fluid pressure source to an air cylinder, a pressure switch is provided for inspecting the fluid pressure in fluid paths and for driving and controlling fluid pressuring source as well as fluid pressure machines etc. via signals from the pressure switch.
However, the precision and default values of the pressure switch are declined after the pressure switch is used for a long time. In order to eliminate the error between field setpoint and factory setpoint of a pressure switch which lead to incorrect pressure values and incorrect operations, the pressure switch has to be inspected periodically.